


Immediate Reaction

by Leniam



Series: Alternatively [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will has to face what he finds when he gets to Hannibal’s house.





	Immediate Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reazione Immediata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049480) by [Leniam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam). 



> Another translation by  
> [BETWEEN-IRONANDSILVER](http://between-ironandsilver.tumblr.com/)  
> Sweet Ashley.
> 
> This scene has most likely crossed everyone’s mind while watching season two. This is my short interpretation of it.

Will smelled blood as soon as he set foot inside the kitchen.

He knew it didn’t come from raw or marinating meat.

It was fresh blood, gallons of it, and it smelled like a crime scene. It smelled like human blood.

His pace picked up as he stepped into the dining room, heartbeat racing as he got closer and closer. He had no illusions about what had happened in there, he knew what to expect from Hannibal.

He paused on the threshold, taking in the whole scene in a fraction of a second. Hannibal had his back turned to him, his white shirt was soaked in blood, the pattern of stains almost geometrical, as far as Will could see. His forearms and hands were dripping blood and looked like he had just dipped them in a bucket of red paint.

Stretched out on the table, among knocked-over dishes and scattered food, his eyes wide in his last expression of terror and his throat sliced from side to side in a perfect second smile, was Jack.

Hannibal straightened his back and slightly tilted his head to the side. “Will…” he whispered, “I didn’t… hear you come in.”

Will’s mind quickly came up with different scenarios of how he could possibly escape, dodge Hannibal’s assaults, try to tackle him to the ground. He had to be fast, he had to act before everything was lost…

But then Hannibal tossed his knife on the table, beside Jack, and let his arms hang uselessly at his sides. He looked down without a single word.

Will waited another thirty seconds, making sure Hannibal was not going to attack him, and then he ran to him and grabbed his arm.

“We need to move,” he tried to shake him. Jack’s blood was now drenching his hand, too. Will didn’t care, he needed to touch Hannibal.

An uncharacteristic expression of surprise appeared on the doctor’s confused face.

“Tell me what to do,” Will told him, “How to clean this place, where to put the body… they’re going to look for him right away, Hannibal, we don’t have any time. We’re leaving tonight.”

Hannibal’s lips parted and then closed again as he swallowed his questions back down. He stared at Will for a while longer, assessing his honesty, then finally moved.

Work Text: 

 

 

 “Why now, Hannibal? Why like this?” Will asked hours later, in the middle of the night, as they sat in the dark safety of Hannibal’s office.

“I considered all your actions and deduced you were not on my side, Will,” Hannibal replied. The man standing in front of the fireplace in his clean elegant clothes, hands in his pockets and gaze enraptured with the dancing flames, looked more like a writer waiting for inspiration to strike, than a murderer ready to run.

“You deduced wrong, Doctor. And even assuming I chose Jack over you… you know killing him is probably the quickest way to the death row, why would you risk that?”

A slight shrug. Hannibal turned around to face him. “I stopped trying to predict the consequences of my own actions as soon as I realized I was not able to predict yours. I had considered several scenarios for tonight, imagined how it would turn out. This,” Hannibal emphasized his words with a resolute nod towards Will, “This was not contemplated.”

“I thought this was what we had been planning since I resumed therapy,” Will said.

Hannibal raised his eyebrow. “That is what you had me believe. You tricked me into thinking we had a plan. I know Freddie Lounds is alive, Will, I know half the things you said were lies.”

Will took a step towards him, trying to give his next words a dramatic effect. He slightly raised his voice, too. “Of course they were, and so was what I kept telling Jack. I was playing both sides, Hannibal. And I can tell you, it wasn’t easy.”

“Then how was I supposed to know your act was in my favour, if you kept lying to the both of us?”

“You were not, because I was not favouring anyone,” Will muttered. He swallowed and wet his lips before he spoke again. His eyes were fixed on the burning fireplace. “Not until tonight.”

He was grateful when Hannibal fell silent and allowed him time to organize his thoughts without any comment. He suddenly felt like he really needed to explain himself.

“You know what they say,” he went on, avoiding Hannibal’s eyes, “You don’t understand how much someone means to you until you lose them. I lost Jack tonight, but when I saw him there on your kitchen table, _you_ were the first thing that came to my mind, a picture of you sitting on an electric chair. Or locked away forever. I guess that means I don’t want to lose you.”

He could feel Hannibal eyes on him. It took all of his remaining strength to assess his own feelings once more, and then definitively accept them. Accept every decision he had made that night, with all the inevitable consequences.

Looking into Hannibal’s eyes made it way easier to do.

He only had to lift his arm and put his hand on the back of Hannibal’s neck. He could feel the shiver that ran down the doctor’s spine as soon as he touched him; Will had no idea staring into someone else’s eyes could make you feel this omnipotent. But there he was.

He took one last step and pulled Hannibal to him, meeting him halfway in a long-awaited kiss.

Finding some sort of outlet for their violent feelings had always been necessary for the both of them, and channelling them on a physical level now seemed not only appropriate, but even possibly useful to spare a few lives; provided that they both found this new activity interesting enough, of course.

Judging by Hannibal’s response to the kiss, he was undoubtedly interested.

At first, Will just kissed him like he was used to. After all, a kiss was always a kiss: two mouths sliding against each other, lips, tongue, teeth…

No.

Not at all.

Hannibal’s tight grip around him made it impossible for Will to wiggle out of his arms and put any distance between the two of them. He had been feeling like that for quite a long time, and now reality finally matched his impression.

_Stay with me._

_Where else would I go?_

Hannibal’s mouth was the sum of clashing opposites: horror and sublime art. Will felt like he was being worshipped and tainted at the same time. He couldn’t imagine anything more exciting. He knew now that anything Hannibal could do with his mouth, anything Will chose to allow, he would still be alive to revel in it.

His decision had been quite impulsive, but it still turned out to be the right one.


End file.
